When Two Worlds Collide
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Wrote in 2001.
1. When Two Worlds Collide

When Two Worlds Collide

By Silverwolf

Dream sequence appears in Italics Introduction

When a new manager is introduced to Jeff's friend Adam nobody thinks anything about it. Even when a stage stunt goes extremely wrong and Jeff is in the hospital in a coma she is there to help everyone make it through. No one ever thought that she was being a friend with Adam and the group in order to steal away their lives and to hide her past. She is the root to a lot of unanswered questions that are placed in Jeff's mind while he sleeps in a hospital bed unable to tell anyone of the death he has seen.

_Setting_

That was now several months ago and Jeff still remembers the one dream from that incident:

He was standing in the woods caught in a different time. Jeff realized he was in the past and before him was Tygris. She was dressed in a male's clothing, but the clothing was out of date even for that time. "Hi, I brought you here." Jeff is puzzled. "Where are we?" Tygris smiles, "back before history was written was when I was born. However, we are in the late 1800's."Jeff stammers, W...why did you... bring me here?" Tygris smiles; "don't be afraid. I don't intend to harm you I have already chosen Adam. I was lonely when he and I met so I decided that he would stay with me. Jeff eyes the cross around her neck. "What do you mean?" Tygris steps toward Jeff, "for now all I want is Adam, but maybe one I will take you also. "Who are you and why do you look like Tygris?" " She places face close to Jeff neck, "I am Tygris. In time you will understand."

Jeff awoke after that line always. He slowly understood the dream because after that night he had several more. Tygris had to be the one creating them.

Adam and Tygris had grown close in two months. Everyone just figured that they were dating, but Jeff wasn't really sure that was the case. Especially since his dreams now included Adam.

_Reality_

Jeff sat in the hallway of the arena as Adam, Tygris, and her friend arrives. Trish soon joins Jeff in the hallway. Tygris looks at her friend Khan. "I dare you to go hit on the dumb blonde." Khan cackles, "Okay. How dumb is she?" Tygris laughs, "I don't know maybe you should ask." Khan walks over to Trish, "excuse me. You're cute. How dumb are you?" Trish laughs and walks away. Khan yells, "Excuse me! Hey! Bitch you never answered my question!" Trish turns around and eyes Khan; "you need to watch your mouth. You don't even know me." "Why? We never met. Can I get an answer?" Trish shakes her head, "to what?" "My question." "What question?" "You just answered it." Khan wanders back towards Tygris making sure he watches Adam simply because he doesn't trust him.

Khan looks at Adam. "What made you choose him," he coldly asks Tygris. Tigris replies, "because he'll kill you quick." Khan is done arguing with Tygris. He notices Jeff still siting in the hall, eyes on them, "what the fuck you staring at?" Jeff doesn't say anything. He turns away. Khan walks over to Jeff, "would you like to stare at yourself? I could help you." Jeff shakes his head. "Then don't fucking stare at me!" Adam laughs as Tygris looks Khan's way, "Khan, come on. Leave children be." "Man, I just wanna help him out." Tygris replies, "no not yet. Come on." Khan walks on mumbling, "she never let's me play." Adam is standing in the hall watching Jeff. Khan looks at Tygris, "hey Tyg, why you always pick blondes that are missing something." Tygris seems to be getting angry, "Khan quiet!" Tygris looks towards Adam, "come along young one." Adam follow, Khan is walking behind very unhappy "the bitch always picks blondes. They never even have half a brain." Tygris looks towards Khan, "what did I say?" "Quiet!" "Do that then!" "Why? It was always said that the truth will hurt." Adam laughs, but Tygris quickly quiets him. Jeff follows them down half the corridor. Khan turns around, but he is half a corridor away. He shakes his head, but decides he will screw with Jeff later.

Khan makes his way back toward Trish, She isn't happy with Khan's treatment of her. Khan pushes her back into the empty locker room where Khan brings her into his world. Trish steps out of the locker room followed by khan. She has no choice but to follow orders now.

Khan and Trish make their way back to Tygris and Adam. Tygris looks at Khan, "what's she doing here?" Khan looks at Tygris, "don't worry she's one of us." Tygris turns towards Adam, "when is Neo going to be here?" "Soon," Adam replies. Neo walks in the room followed by Amy, "I got hungry so I picked up some lunch." Tygris looks at him, "that makes six along with the few others who have survived the millennia. " Neo looks at Tygris, "so we will continue to work through the group?"

Khan, Tygris, Neo, Amy, Trish, and Adam walk out of the locker room area. Jeff watches them leave the arena. Trish gets into a car with Khan. Neo and Amy leave together as well as Tygris and Adam.

Jeff steps out into the arena parking lot and tries not to be noticed. Tygris and Adam are the last to leave. Jeff is standing in the parking lot as a young woman walks up to him, 'hello Jeff. I'm the reason you're still dreaming of death even though Tygris is done with you." Jeff eyes the pastel green hair of the girl. "What are you talking about?" "Your dreams of death and torture. I sent them to you. I need your help. You have to help me stop them. They are creatures not humans. They were first created by a mistake many millennia ago when an elf fell in love with a vampire named Raven Von Cross. They had a daughter, Tygris. From there were two other children, Khan and Neo. They had already increased their numbers." The girl pauses, "Tygris killed her parents, but we never found out how many children were actually born from the couple." Jeff looks at her, "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but it seems a little weird don't you think?" She eyes Jeff closely; he is dressed in black jeans with a fishnet shirt and multicolored hair. "You have the nerve to say it's weird, well maybe you should look in the mirror. " Jeff eyes her; "you seem so serious about this. You shouldn't believe in fairy tales." "If I was able to prove my story would you help me?" Jeff nods and then walks away.

That night he sits in the hotel. Matt fell asleep before Jeff could. Jeff sits on the bed writing and glances over toward the other bed where Matt is sleeping. "I think I'm losing my mind. I mean elves and vampires. It all seems incredibly strange to me. I wish that I knew how to tell you that going crazy at least then you would know before I freak out."

Jeff falls asleep along side his open journal. His dream starts out to be the same old nightmares he has been having for months. Suddenly the scenery changes and standing before him dressed in a gown of silk is the same pastel-haired girl.

"_You told me that if I could prove my story you would help me. I'm ready to prove my story. I hope that you are ready to help me." Jeff watches her walk. She takes his hand and takes him back to the unfolding nightmare. "Look at them. All of them." Jeff eyes the large hounds standing watch. "They are hell's finest. I want them destroyed." Jeff looks at her aqua eyes and knows she must be telling him something important. "What's your name?" She smiles, "Anne, but be quiet now or those no good creatures will hear you." Jeff watched Trish, Neo, Khan, and Amy stand still listening. They watch for a kill. Anne showed Jeff where Tygris and Adam stood sharing a kill. Jeff listens to the sicken thud the body makes on the pavement. Neo makes a kill as Amy wanders the area searching. Jeff watches trying not to get sick as the others make a kill. Anne looks at Jeff as they walk across the roof. They aren't very high so they must stay out of sight. Anne looks at him; "Tygris is the oldest in the group. Adam doesn't have to kill; he just likes to. Amy and Trish are different. They don't really need the blood but they are weaker than Adam. They don't have the same hunger as other vampires. They will feed, but not every night. They mostly thrive on the excitement and the taste. Jeff looks at her, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Anne watches as Amy looks towards the roof. Anne tries to hides Jeff, but it is too late. The creatures jump on the roof. They want to fight. Anne discovers that Adam located Jeff. She moves behind Adam and pulls a dagger. "Tygris call off your dog or I'll kill it." Tygris doesn't want to sacrifice one of her own this early in the game so she calls Adam off. She looks at Anne; "you're so pathetic. I mean you're in love with him. How long have you been watching him, Anne? He has become your desire, hasn't he?" They choose to leave the building. Anne sits down on the roof and removes the bandana that covers her slightly pointed ears. "I can't hide the fact that I care about you. This was originally supposed to be here just to kill them, but then she brought you into it. I'm supposed to protect you. Now I know it's more than that to me. I do love you, but if you can't be with me I understand. I mean you're human and I'm an elf." Jeff looks at her. He is compelled to kiss her. Suddenly he allows their lips to touch for just seconds. H doesn't know how she will respond. When she kisses him back they begin to make out._

Jeff awakes with a smile. The dream seemed so real. It's only four-thirty and Jeff was awakened by an odd noise at the window. The breaking glass makes Jeff close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. Neo and Khan enter the room. Khan removes a dagger from its case. He walks over to Matt. Neo wakes Matt, "wouldn't want them to say we killed you in your sleep." As Khan lowers the dagger Trinity crashes through the window. She kicks the dagger from Khan's hand throws Neo out of the window. She then gets rid of Khan.

Trinity looks at Matt, "are you okay?" Matt's mind isn't on what just happened it's on her. He eyes her blonde hair with its baby blue streaks. Matt notices ice blue eyes. He doesn't know what to say. Jef opens his slightly to see Anne standing in front of the bed where Jeff is lying. She looks at his green eyes, "hey, I came to see how you were. You awoke too soon." Anne smiles and joins Jeff. Jeff watches her lay her head along his bare chest.

The pair of elves chooses to leave as Matt reports the broken window. Matt tells the hotel people that it must have been some kids.

The people place plastic over the window for the night. Jeff lies back down to sleep as they leave. Matt falls back down tin the bed and falls asleep and that when its happened.

_Matt is in a wooded area where he sees her again. Trinity steps into view. Matt watches her. "I'm sorry for entering the room, but they would have hurt you. I've been watching you. I know it's wrong but I haven't been able to help myself" Matt watches not listening to most of her words but thinking of how good she looks. "You're okay. I want to say thank you for your help." Trinity takes a chain off of her neck. Its is a small square with a tiger carved in it. She places it around his neck, "if you ever are in danger just run your hand across it and whisper my name. I'll come to you always." Matt smiles as she runs her fingers through the blonde streaks in the front of his raven hair._

Jeff finally allows his eyes to close. He doesn't dream of death tonight: _Jeff finds himself standing by a lake. Anne steps up from the water. Jeff runs his hand along her wet cheek and long hair. Anne takes his hand leading him back to a patch of blankets. "I missed you," she states softly. Jeff watches her sit along the blankets. She slowly begins to unbraid her soaked hair. Jef slides close. She feels his kiss and even his fingers along the bottom of drenched shirt. Anne removes the drenched clothing from her body. Slowly she feels him slide his hand along her back. Anne works up the nerve and unbuttons the cargo pants along his waist. She slides them from Jeff's body. She then reaches for one of the blankets towards the side of the patch. She unfolds it and wraps it around Jeff. She lies back along the blankets taking him with her. They make love right there. Jeff holds Anne tight in his embrace._

_Anne knows it's wrong. She was told all her life "never get involved with humans", but she doesn't care about what she was taught. She only cares about how she feels. She takes the chain holding a silver fox charm off from around her neck. She places it around Jeff's neck. "Always remember that I love you. If you need anything run your hand across the charm. I will come swiftly." Jeff hold her closer, "I get the feeling that you're going to leave." She slides her hand through his blonde locks. They are stained with some of the red dye from earlier. "I love you. Please don't go." Anne looks at him. There are tears in her eyes as she tries to find her voice, "I can't stay here after Tygris is stopped. Neither can Trinity. I love you and you will always see me. I will be in your dreams always."_

It is seven-thirty in the morning. The alarm sounds and both Matt and Jeff wake to the noise. Matt seems quite content with starting the day, but Jeff is angry at the stupid clock for waking him. Matt doesn't think that his dream was as real as it seemed. Jeff is praying that his dream was as real as it seemed.

Matt is getting ready to take a shower when he discovers the tall-tale chain with its tiger. "Damn I can't believe this," Matt blinks, he thinks he is seeing things, but no the chain is still there. Matt touches it. Matt is surprised that the chain is actually there. He can feel the warmth of the metal against his neck. Matt continues with his routine.

Jeff heads to take a shower after Matt has cleaned up after himself and left the bathroom. Jeff glances in the mirror as he removes his cross. He is still praying for his dream to be real. There lying around his neck is the fox. He wraps his hand around the warm metal. "I love you." Jeff let's go of the fox and looks towards the ceiling, "thank you. This means more to me than you'll ever know." Jeff takes his shower, dries, and dresses quickly. He rushingly cleans up the mess he left in the bathroom. He heads towards the door. Matt looks at him, "hey, you leaving already." Jeff turns, "yeah, you can go there by yourself. Naw, I'm just playing. I'm hungry." Jeff steps out of the door and notices Anne standing there with Trinity. Jeff doesn't say anything. He slides his arms around Anne. Anne slides her arms around his neck, "I didn't want to be without you." Jeff allows for Trinity and Anne to enter. Anne brings Jeff back into the room. Jeff keeps an arm around Anne's waist as she walks through the hotel room to the bathroom. She shuts the door after Jeff. She doesn't say anything as he kisses her.

Trinity sits on the bed Jeff slept in, "I think your brother's a sex freak." Matt laughs and sits down next the Trinity. "I wonder if they can keep it quiet." "I heard that they were together once already so he must know how to keep her from getting too loud." Trinity isn't surprised when Matt kisses her. She's more ecstatic than anything else.

Trinity looks at Matt; "you kissed me." "I've become attached to you. I'm sorry if that bothers you..."Trinity kisses Matt instead of allowing him to finish his sentence. They stop for a moment, "damn, are they still in there?" Trinity laughs, "like I said I think she's turned your brother into a sex freak." Just as Trinity finishes her sentence Jeff steps out of the bathroom. Matt looks at him and laughs. The next one to step into the room is Anne. She also looks like she's been in some kind of fight. Trinity laughs as Anne tries to fix her long hair and Jeff tries to fix his shirt. Matt eyes Anne and laughs. "You two are crazy." The pair doesn't answer. They only leave.

Trinity looks at Matt, "you don't think that they can be together?" Matt looks at Trinity, "I think they're doing just fine, but I know Anne can't stay so Jeff's going to be hurting…" Trinity cut him off, "you don't think Anne will be hurting?" Matt tries to explain, "I think that they shouldn't push it like their doing because they can't stay together." "Actually they can. It would Jeff's decision." Matt looked at her puzzled. "When it is time I'll explain." Trinity left. Trinity allowed him to see her smile before she had to leave. Matt wishes he could have took her with him. He knows that Jeff took Anne. He thinks of the chain, "I could summon her. No, she stated if I was in danger." Matt turns to find Trinity. He steps back surprised. Trinity smiles, "I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. The chain calls if you desire to see me. And yes I would love to go with you." Trinity ties her bandana a little tighter. "Where are we headed?" Matt steps with her out the door, "to the arena. Then I'll have to come back and get my stuff and hit the road again. Jeff will have to do the same." Matt has a look a sorrow, "I guess that will be goodbye." Trinity smiles, "don't be sad. I followed you for months. Your travels don't stop me. I can find you always." Matt looks at her puzzled, "how?" She places the back of his hand in front of he heart. "I can always find you" she states again. Matt kisses her without a word. He slides her hand along his chest, "you will always be the holder of my heart."

They arrive at the arena. Jeff is sitting in their locker room with Anne. He doesn't realize that they are next. He's not prepared for the match as Matt steps into the locker room with Trinity. "Jeff let's go we're next" Matt calls. Jeff looks at Matt, "now? Man nothing works the way I want it." Matt laughs. Anne walks over and runs her fingers through his blonde locks; "it's fine without the dye. Now go. I'll be waiting."

They head out for the match as Anne and Trinity sit in the locker room. They give their opponents hell but don't win the match. Jeff is helped back into the locker room. The two are pretty beaten up. Jeff winces as he sits next to Anne. Anne has nothing to say. She has to admit that she has seen worse. (What you must consider is that her clan battles vampires.) Anne allows Jeff to lay his head along her, but she doesn't touch him for the sake of not hurting him. Jeff takes her hands and places them around him. He winces back the pain. Matt sits next to Trinity. She isn't sure of whether or not she should touch Matt. Matt takes Trinity's hands in his own and lets his eyes meet her eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry just come closer." Trinity slides into Matt's arms in response to his words. She closes her eyes and listens to Matt's heartbeat as well as the sound of Jeff and Anne's breathing. She can hear Jeff moan in pain as Anne slides closer to him even though he tries to hide it.

Jeff and Anne head back to the hotel and then Jeff heads out on the road. Anne doesn't go with him because she must keep her eyes on Tygris and Adam. They are still in the hotel. She sits in the hotel's lobby.

Matt and Trinity head back to the hotel. Trinity sits down on the bed in the hotel. Matt gathers his stuff and sets it by the door. He walks over to Trinity; "you seem to be doubting something." Trinity looks at him sadly, "whether or not I'll accompany you. I know that Anne and I must stay here until Adam and company leaves. Matt joins Trinity sitting on the bed. She looks over at Matt as he slides an arm around her. Trinity kisses Matt. Matt pulls back from the kiss, but soon kisses Trinity back. Trinity kisses Matt and slides her hands towards the bottom of his shirt. Matt removes the shirt. Trinity doesn't question her actions. She wants this to happen even though she knows they cannot remain together. Matt slides his hand along her back removing her shirt. She slides her hand down to his waist taking the belt from his jeans. Matt slides her pants from her body and they slide off the bed on to the floor. Matt watches her snatch one of the blankets where they were kicked towards he bottom of the bed. She reaches for Matt's jeans as she pulls the blanket up. She let's the blanket cover them as Matt's jeans end up on the floor. They make love in hotel room.

Trinity feels so stupid until Matt pulls her pulls her close to him. Matt looks at Trinity; "I love you. I know I waited to tell you. I didn't think that I could hang on to you. Now I know that I'm going to have you no matter how everything turns out."

Trinity lies with Matt until she senses that Tygris is on the move with Adam. The rest of the group is remaining here until Tygris sends for them. Anne will follow Tygris and Adam, but she must remain to watch the others. She knows she will have to leave Matt's side.

Anne follows Tygris and Adam to a small wooded area. The pair enters the area together. Tygris calls Adam to her side. She allows him to feed off her own blood. Anne sits in the tree watching, "that's it she's fallen for him. Khan and Neo don't trust her so they have created two other companions to go along with the girls. However, Tygris has only chosen one of two victims. She can't have her second choice because I have protected him from her so she is breaking the rules and making Adam stronger." Tygris looks around the woods hoping that Khan and Neo didn't follow. She knew that you are never supposed to make your student as stronger as yourself, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make sure she could hang on to Adam. That bitch Anne and her new friend weren't going to take him away.

Adam stopped drinking and began to look around. Tygris looked at him. "What is it Young One?" Adam continues to search, "I thought I heard someone." Tygris looked about the woods. "We must go child. If you're convinced that you heard an intruder we must leave the area." Adam looks at Tygris, "I wanna fight." "You're my warrior, yes, but Young One you don't have the experience to fight an elf," Tygris pleads. She turns her attention to the trees above her, "Anne, I know it's you! You gave him that damn fox! Show yourself!" Anne drops from the tree she was sitting in. "hello there Tyg. You know that he's not strong enough. You also know that by giving him blood you weaken yourself." Anne pears at Adam, "do you really want to fight me?" Tygris backs up as Adam steps forward, "Tygris says it was you who stopped them from killing Matt." Anne laughs, "that was not my doing. Trinity chose to save that human." Adam laughs, "but it is you who protects Jeff from her." Anne giggles, "Yes, that is my doing. I won't let you harm him any longer." Adam laughs, "you'll pay. Trust me." Tygris steps towards Adam, 'you shouldn't try to fight her. You aren't strong enough yet." "You should listen. She's telling you the truth. Back off vampire," Anne states boldly. Adam steps forward and grabs Anne's wrist. Anne makes him let go and reaches for her dagger. "You want to fight me. You're a dog and you need to respect those who are higher ranking than you. However, you're an even bigger fool because you told that you are not strong enough to win a fight against me. I'll make you a deal you have two minutes for you and your sire to flee, but if not I will kill you both." Tygris reaches out for Adam, "we must go or we won't be here any longer. Adam, listen to me fight her when you are strong enough and not before."

The pair flee but instead of giving them two minutes Anne leaves them completely. Someone is calling her and to her they are more important. Anne returns to the hotel to get Trinity.

Trinity snatches her clothes from the floor and throws them on, "I must go. Anne's coming but before Trinity can leave there's a knock at the door. Matt makes them wait and throws on his clothes. He then answers the door. Standing at the door is Amy with Neo. Khan stands with Trish off to the side. Amy growls and then Neo steps back. Amy and Trish attack. Trinity shoves Matt away from the fight and begins to defend herself. Neo and Khan stand laughing. Anne shows at the scene. Anne wastes little time destroying Neo's second choice. She looks towards Khan and kicks him in the mouth. Anne then slams her body into Amy. Trish backs away from Trinity after Anne stands at her side. Anne giggles, "look you only have five. It's time to quit." Tygris arrives with Adam at her side. The pair is angry with Anne, but in Tygris' weakened condition it is best for Adam to stay near.

Neo looks at Tygris, "tell Adam to fight Anne. Amy and Trish can't hold their ground against a pair of elves." Tygris slides her arm around Adam, "stay here child the girls have help still." Trinity kills Khan's second choice as another elf appears at the fight. He heads straight towards Adam. Adam hears the young elf state the words "you can't kill all of them." He swings wildly at Adam but doesn't connect. Adam dodges it too easily. Khan laughs and engages Anne in a fight. Anne kicks him in the mouth a second time as Trinity throws Amy up against Neo. Anne throws Trish to Khan.

Meanwhile the young elf doesn't stand a chance as Adam gets his hand on the elf's dagger. The elf manages to dodge but Adam still has the blade. Adam brings the blade back slicing through the elf's throat. He eyes the elf gasping for air, "pity you're gonna die. I was having fun." Khan eyes Anne and backhands her. Anne kicks Khan in the face as his attention turns to Trish and Amy. Khan turns annoyed, "look bitch I was watching something." Amy looks towards Neo. Khan laughs. Anne steps forwards and holds her ground. Neo calls Amy back. Tygris leaves with Adam. Khan calls off Trish. Anne watches Trinity back up to Matt.

Khan, Trish, Amy and Neo leave. Trinity looks at Anne; "we have to take him with us." Anne doesn't respond. She is busying trying to locate Jeff. Anne sends Trinity and Matt to pack his bags in his car and check out of the hotel. She then returns to the task of trying to locate Jeff. This time she finds him. She eyes the hotel and the room number. Matt and Trinity are outside in the parking lot when Anne joins them.

The trio drive for a few hours until they get to the hotel Jeff's staying at. Matt checks into a room and then calls Jeff's cell. He uses the calls to find out Jeff's room number. He turns to tell Anne, but she is already gone.

Anne now stands in front of Jeff's hotel room. She knocks at the door. "Hi," she states in a low voice as Jeff opens the door. It is early morning, but Jeff is writing. "I missed you," he states lowly. Anne slides onto the bed and Jeff joins her instead of writing. She kisses Jeff. Jeff lies next to her. Anne looks at Jeff; "I want to show you something." What, Jeff states curiously. "Where I live." She gets up from the bed taking Jeff with her. She feels Jeff slide his arms around her. She returns the embrace.

She teleports Jeff and herself to her homeland. They arrive in time to hear the bad news: Tygris and Adam have killed the elders of the royal family. Anne is devastated. Her parents are dead. Trinity arrives with Matt. "I'm so sorry Anne. It's not your fault." "I was doing what I was told. I know this isn't my fault," Anne states with tears pouring down her face. She buries her face along Jeff as he tries to comfort her. Trinity looks at Anne and then towards Matt, "she isn't ready to be in control of the clan." Anne looks at Jeff, "I'm going to kill her myself, that bitch and her dog." Jeff looks at her, "I heard Trinity speak to Matt about a decision. What were they talking about?" Anne smiles slightly, "don't worry now. I will tell you when it is necessary." Jeff eyes the other elves watching them talk. Finally a younger elf speaks up, "what are humans doing here?" Trinity turns to the young elf; "they are in danger." Anne and Trinity enter the royal house. Trinity tells Matt of how she came to live here and the death of her mother.

Anne's grandmother makes her appearance known, "Anne come here." Anne steps forward with Jeff at her side. "As you know I am too old to control the kingdom. You will be queen that is after your wedding to a man your father has chosen." Anne stands defiantly, "I will not be queen if I cannot have the one I have already chosen." Anne leaves the room with Jeff following behind her. She leaves the royal house with Jeff at her side. Anne then takes him to the spot in the woods he saw in his dream.

Trinity and Matt walk through the royal home to Trinity's room. Trinity looks at Matt, "I'll be back in a minute." Matt looks at Trinity, "what does she mean by she's too old?" Trinity tries to explain, "she's Anne's grandmother. It's not age that keeps her from leading the clan it's her failing health." Matt keeps his eyes on Trinity, "what are you going to do?" Trinity smiles, "try to help Anne's grandmother into helping her become happy." Trinity leaves, but soon learns of Anne's disappearance. Anne's grandmother wants franticly look for her. Trinity looks at Tesa, "you have nothing to worry about ma'am. Anne is fine. She ran to the same place she always does." Tesa looks at Trinity; "I want her to be happy child." Trinity looks at Tesa; "I know how she will be happy." Tesa looks at Trinity, "how?" Trinity begins to explain, "you Anne is in love with a human. She won't leave his side. She will not marry unless it is to that human." Tesa looks at Trinity in disgust; "a human and an elf can never be wed." Trinity boldly stands her ground. "Then make the human an elf." Anne's grandmother sits pondering the idea. It made sense and could be done. She knows that it had been done for her when it was time for her to take the throne years ago. Tesa begins to speak, "does the human love Anne?" "More than anything," Trinity happily responds. Tesa sits in thought, "child, you speak as if you know how Anne feels about this human." Trinity prepares to explain, "ma'am, I have something to confess. The reason I understand so well is that I too am in love with a human, his brother." Tesa eyes Trinity, "you are bold to confess something like that, but I feel there will be no punishment. After all if I punish you, my Anne's best friend I must also punish Anne." The grandmother leaves. Trinity walks back to her room where Matt is waiting. She is shaking nervously as Matt embraces her, "I only hope that I did something good for Anne."

Anne sits be the edge of the lake when Tygris and Adam appear. Adam catches a hold of Jeff and places the dagger he took from the elf, which he brutally murdered to Jeff's throat. He then passes the dagger and Jeff to Tygris. Adam looks at Anne; "she now holds your love. You can't leave him. So get ready to fight." Anne steps back, but also searches the area for the others. Tygris laughs, "just us child!" Anne is enraged, "you won't harm him. You want him to join you anyway." She lands a kick in Adam's face. He growls and backhands her hard. Anne can feel blood pouring from her lip. Anne laughs, "you're just an animal." She rushes towards Adam and manages to make him hit the ground. That's when she pulls her own dagger. Tygris throws Jeff to the ground and rushes towards Anne. Anne's dagger slices through Tygris' shoulder. Tygris backs away. Anne ruthlessly goes after Adam slamming him into a tree. Tygris glances towards Jeff, who she managed to knock unconscious. Anne moves in to kill Adam. Anne angrily looks at Adam; "you took something from me, Now I'll take something from you." As Anne closes in her grandmother appears and takes them out of the fight and into the royal house. Anne is furious over her doing so, but her concern for Jeff overwhelms her.

Anne remains near and notes that he lies in what was her parent's room. Anne sits on the bed running her fingers through his hair creating deeply colored blue streaks. Her grandmother enters the room; "he'll be fine. He may have a headache when he wakes but nothing more." Anne looks at her, "thank you." "For what child," Tesa answers. "Understanding," she states with a smile. "I understand. I do care what you think," Tesa states plainly. "What changed you," Anne asks. "Trinity," Tesa states. "How," Anne questions. "She told me," Tesa tells nonchalantly. "What?" Tesa sighs, "of your love for the boy. He has a name, doesn't he?" "Jeff," Anne states not convinced. "Fine, tell Trinity that she and the other human should come here," Tesa orders.

Trinity makes an appearance with Matt. She smiles shyly as Anne's grandmother approaches. "Child, aren't you going to tell me who I'm looking at?" Trinity tries to hide her nervousness; "his name is Matt." Tesa looks at Trinity; "if Matt decides to stay he will remain in the family." Trinity smiles, "thank you for not punishing me." Tesa smiles, "my grandmother has taught me about assumptions. I shouldn't judge by the beat up cover." Trinity feels Matt slide an arm around her. Matt slowly speaks his concern, "is Jeff okay?" Tesa smiles, "he'll be fine." Matt and Trinity watch Anne stay by the bed still running her fingers through Jeff's blonde hair. She doesn't say anything as he slowly starts to stir. Anne smiles, "hey there." Jeff returns her smile, "I missed you. How long have I been here?" Anne looks around, "for about a half an hour." Anne watches Trinity and Matt slip away. Jeff looks at Anne, "I feel like my brain has been scrambled." Anne nods, "Tygris threw you down pretty hard." Anne now sits on the bed. Jeff kisses her. She glances towards the door of the room and wills it shut and locked. She kisses Jeff back. Jeff embraces her. She returns the embrace. Jeff pulls her next to him. She lies down and Jeff slides his head along her chest. "I wanna stay here." Anne goes back to running her fingers through his hair as he begins to fall asleep. Anne is next to sleep. Her arms still hold Jeff. Because she isn't concentrating on the lock staying in place any longer it unlocks itself and the door opens. Anne's grandmother checks in on the pair and wanders down to Trinity's room. She sees Trinity asleep in Matt's embrace. She leaves the sleeping pair.

Tesa sits pondering the idea of a human becoming an elf. She decides to sleep before making the decision. It is not that she couldn't make it happen, It's just he isn't an elf so her granddaughter should not have even been around him. And Trinity has also created the same situation for herself. Tesa knew Anne; she would walk away from everything for that boy. She would forget about it all and just leave with him. Trinity seemed to be able to defy her authority also and leave the clan to keep her love.

Anne awakes early. The house was quiet and Jeff was still sleeping. She lies still listening the sound of falling glass. Anne then hears someone speaking. "Tygris, please just go home," Anne mumbles. She slides herself carefully from the bed in order to not wake Jeff. Anne hopes Trinity heard the glass also.

Trinity and Matt enter Anne's room. Trinity looks at her; "we have to keep them from doing anything else." Anne glances towards Jeff who is still asleep. Anne eyes the door; "I want to go after my grandmother." Trinity understands her concern, "go, I'll stay with him." Anne leaves the room only to return seconds later with her grandmother. "Trinity stay here. Tygris brought him also," Anne orders. They look towards the window where Adam stands with his back to them. Anne leaves the room. She enters Trinity's room and carefully pushes the window open. She slides out of it. She then crosses the roof where Adam waits ready for a fight. "That wasn't very bright, Adam states as he closes the gap between himself and Anne.

Adam kicks her in the ribs. Anne goes down hard. The sound wakes Jeff who immediately begins to looks for Anne. Trinity tells them both to stay put as she reaches for a blanket. She glances towards Anne's grandmother; "she needs my help." Trinity prepares to break the window, but is hit by a shower of glass as Adam throws Anne through the window. Anne hits the wall and can't get to her feet in time to stop Adam from entering the room. Trinity kicks Adam but it isn't effective enough to halt him permanently. Adam looks towards Trinity, but turns his attention to a fallen Anne. Adam watches Matt stay at Trinity's side. Jeff rushes towards Anne, but is stopped short when Adam snatches him off his feet. Jeff hit s the ground hard, but immediately tries to get to Anne again. Now Tygris has entered the room. "The fight is now even children," Tygris states with laughter. Anne glances towards Jeff who is fighting to get to her. He's trying to fight Adam, but he is nowhere near Adam's strength. Anne makes her way towards Jeff. She is angry, "come on dog fight someone who stands a chance against you." Adam laughs but Anne kicking him in the mouth interrupts it.

Anne knows she has to keep Adam from harming Jeff any further. Anne slams her knee into Adam. He is angry with her now. Anne steps through the window and Adam follows. Trinity is busy fighting off Tygris. Anne trips Adam, but she doesn't have time to unsheave her dagger. Adam pulls the dagger he took from the murdered elf. Anne kicks it from his hand. She catches the dagger. "Thanks!" Adam growls. Anne uses the dagger to slice into Adam's shoulder.

Tygris has now stepped out of the room and onto the roof. Trinity follows her. Anne looks at her concerned. "They have done more damage to Jeff than me," she tells Anne. Anne draws the dagger back again this time she buries he blade in between Adam's ribs. Adam growls, but his anger keeps him from slowing down.

Adam's only angered as the blade just between his ribs again. He strikes Anne sending her off the roof. He then steps through the broken window and snatches Jeff from the floor. He also throws Matt towards Tygris. Tygris catches Matt, but is distracted when Adam disappears back through the window dragging Jeff behind him.

Neo, Khan, Amy, and Trish have arrived now, but they choose to hang back in the darkness and watch the war. Neo and Khan have now chosen to make their fledglings stronger, but they still aren't as strong as Adam.

Adam throws Jeff into the near by lake from the roof. He then lowers himself to the ground. He eyes the blood pouring from the wound between his ribs. He reaches Jeff as Anne tries to deal with Tygris who is now on the ground with Matt still near. Trinity lowers herself from the roof just as Tygris is forced to let go of Matt. As Tygris moves in to kill Matt Trinity pulls her dagger. It glides cleanly through Tygris' throat. Trinity then turns to search for Anne. She sees Anne trying to fight Adam in the water. Trinity slides the dagger back into its case. She looks towards Matt; "we have to get Jeff out of the water. He'll freeze in the cold weather." Matt looks at Trinity, "he's freezing right now." The pair tries to save Jeff, but before they reach him Adam backs away. He is ready to leave. The blood loss is making him too weak to win this war.

Anne and the rest of the group return to the house. Tesa looks at Anne and Jeff. Jeff stands shivering in front of her. She looks at Jeff; "you have earned my respect." She then orders a trio of young elves to get the pair dry clothing. Tesa tells Matt and Trinity to return to Trinity's room. She shuts the door to Anne's room and takes Jeff and Anne to the room that Jeff first slept in. She leaves as a pair of elves appears with clothing. Anne watches them leave after setting the clothing down. They shut the door behind them.

Anne begins to take the drenched clothing from Jeff's body. He lies shivering. Anne removes her own wet clothes. She slides into the bed and under the blankets with Jeff in an attempt to warm him up. As warmth comes Jeff begins to sleep. Anne slowly falls asleep herself. She takes one last glance at Jeff before officially giving in to sleep.

Matt lies sleeping next to Trinity. She can't sleep She is still pumped from the fight. She got Tygris. Tygris is dead. She couldn't believe it. Now there are five left to kill. Trinity lies silently celebrating her small victory.

Adam roams the area looking for a place to hunt. Hunger sets in as he continues. He has lost too much blood fighting Anne. He wanders into the hunting ground of another vampire far more ancient than Tygris. This creature takes pity on him and allows him to share meal, but Adam doesn't stay after feeding. The creature never wished for him to either.

Matt awakes with Trinity lying next to him. He kisses her; "do you think that Anne and Jeff are okay?" Trinity giggles, "you worry so much about your brother. Jeff is fine. He's probably even getting some right now." Trinity kisses Matt, "don't worry yourself."

Neo, Khan, Amy, and Trish come across the ancient creature. "You fed a creature of our clan. Now tell us where he wandered." The creature laughs, "I really wouldn't know. I only allowed for him to feed. I didn't allow him to have sanctuary. I heard he fought Anne and did some damage, but I could see she did damage to him also."

They leave and continue their search for Adam who has decided that Anne's favorite spot in the woods will be where he'll rest until his body heals.

Trinity and Matt decide to change and find out what is going on. They watch two young elves repair the window. They also watch a trio of elves enter the kitchen to prepare a meal for Trinity and Matt. The two are brought into the other room to eat as one of the young elves serves Tesa. "Where's Jeff," Matt asks casually. "He and Anne and still asleep. Today will be the ceremony for your brother. You can only join him if you decide your choice." Matt looks at her questioningly, "what about Jeff? Doesn't he have to decide?" Tesa looks at Matt confidently, "I'm sure I already know the child's answer."

Jeff wakes to the sounds of a conversation. His movements of sliding over wake Anne. The pair threw on the clothes left for them and made their was into the dining room. One of the young elves served them. Tesa looked at Jeff, "so child have you decided to stay with Anne of to let go." "I'm staying," Jeff states boldly. "You do know that once the change is complete it can never be reversed." Jef shrugs, "This is what I want. I love Anne and I want to stay with her. I don't care about anything else." Tesa looks at Jeff; "Anne will have to teach you what is necessary." Tesa watches Jeff look at Anne curious of her actions, "How did you do that?" Anne giggles, "do what?" Jeff eyes her, "change your hair to green again." Anne laughs, "oh, I know what you're talking about. When we first met you saw my hair as pastel green, but you already learned that my hair is honey blonde with the pastel color only streaked in it. I just used a spell. Same as putting the streaks in your hair when I was running my fingers through it."

Jeff doesn't say anything. He watches the elves prepare for what appears to a wedding. Tesa looks at Jeff; "you need to know that you will have to fight with the clan." Jeff smiles, " yeah, I get to be stronger, faster, and I heal quicker. I get magic." Tesa tries to reason with him, "that may be, but until you've mastered the magic and the ways of the clan it isn't very useful." Jeff didn't say anything to Tesa. She looks towards him and Anne; "it is time. Your decision has been made. It will now be final." She looks towards Trinity and Matt; "you two may only follow when he decides his own fate."

The trio leaves the room and step out of the house. "Come along," Tesa states in a low voice. Jeff follows without hesitation. Anne follows placing her hand in his.

Tesa takes the pair into the woods. She tells them to stand under a carved out tree. She then tells Anne to step aside. "I though you would like to know that my Anne is barely considered an adult. An elf is grown at twenty-four," Tesa states trying to discourage Jeff. . Jeff eyes her annoyed, "I'm twenty-five." She begins to chant low. Jeff watches her push Anne to go to him. Anne reaches Jeff and takes his hand.

Matt and Trinity sit trying to find out where Jeff and Anne are and what is going on. The young elves will not say. They sit for hours. The youngest of the servant elves just shakes her head.

Jeff and Anne appear in the doorway. They are both laughing. Matt looks at Jeff, "I don't see anything different about you" Jeff laughs, "there isn't much to tell." Anne feels his arm slide around her waist. Matt eyes his younger brother sharply, "So what's it like?" Jeff glances towards his watch, "I don't know. I can only tell you it takes two hours."

Adam wakes to see Khan standing in front of him. "How long have I been asleep," he mumbles to himself. Amy, Trish, and Neo glances towards him. Khan laughs, "she seriously fucked you up. " Adam looks at them sorrowfully, "I'm sorry about Tygris, but it wasn't my fault" Khan smirks, "don't worry. We saw. Adam I think you should be allowed to stay in our clan. I mean even though the rule is if your sire dies you die." Adam looks at Khan, "You're lying." Khan laughs, "no, I think that Neo and I could use your help."

Khan pulls Adam to his feet. "Let' go." The five vampires leave together. Khan doesn't acknowledge the fact that Adam seems to be just following behind the rest. Neo looks at Khan and whispers, "why are we keeping him?" Khan whispers back, "because Tygris was the strongest and she has given Adam enough blood to replace herself." "We aren't doing that though, are we," Neo nervously states. Khan giggles, "of course not, but keeping him makes us stronger as a group." Adam can hear them whispering as if they are standing next to him just talking. "They can't possibly know how much stronger I am because of Tygris' blood," he whispers. Adam continues to follow alone with his thoughts.

Matt and Trinity watch Jeff and Anne. Jeff can't seem to get the simplest spell right. Anne laughs as again the glamour goes wrong. Anne tries to help, you're not concentrating enough." Anne walks over, "concentrate and hold you frustration back. Now try." Jeff succeeds; he finally performs the same glamour as Anne had done before. The blue streaks that remain in his hair cannot be seen." Anne smiles, "you did it. See, I told you that you could do it." Matt smirks, "that was your amazing magic show?" Jeff looks at him annoyed, "shut up. At least I got guts. I'm not sitting there trying to pry information about whether or not I should do something out of a little elf who doesn't want to even bother with me."

Anne takes Jeff into another room. Jeff leans against the wall as Anne joins him. A pair of elves enters the room. Jeff recognizes them as the pair who served this morning's meal. The sisters sit across from Anne and Jeff. The oldest sister speaks, "I learned that your name is Jeff." Jeff nods in a reply. "Well then I'm Lee and my sister is Jen. The boy who helped with the clothing is Ryan. Jeff looks at her, "who is she, the youngest one that I also see sitting on the table?" Lee smiles, "she is Serenity. She was an orphan. The royal family took her in." Jeff doesn't say anything as the sisters wander away. Anne looks towards him, "well they told you about most of those who are in the house." "Most," Jeff questions. Anne giggles, "they didn't introduce you to Sara. She is the second youngest in the building. She is waiting to be adopted or the royal family will continue to care for her. Jeff looked at a raven-haired elf. Her hair contained double streaks. Jeff eyes the crimson streaks that sit next to ice blue streaks. Anne glanced towards him, "Nicolette."

The pair head towards Anne's room. Jeff looks at Anne puzzled, "how come the crimson streaks look like blood?" Anne begins to answer his questions; "she is a slave captured by the Celestrians during the war. She is not of our clan. She was born to the Tolerentarians. When the Celestrians tried to bring peace between themselves and our clan they gave her to my father. He never treated her as property." Jeff is still puzzled, "and the streaks?" Anne nods, "the crimson stands for the blood she shed and the ice blue is the flow of her tears." Jeff sits watching Nicolette, "she doesn't seem to like it here." Anne nods, "she doesn't. She doesn't even like being a elf after everything she's been through."

Jeff doesn't want to talk of Nicolette's story any longer. Jeff and Anne sit along her bed. He watches Anne play with his hair revealing the streaks again.

Nicolette steps out into the dark cold night. She is freezing a she crosses into the woods. She runs her hand along the silver wolves along her choker. She can feel Adam's coat along her in seconds. Nicolette looks at Adam, "are you the only one who knows some magic?" Adam responds, "the only fledgling, but the ancient ones know magic they just never share it with the young ones." Nicolette stands with her head bowed, "I hate it here." "Then let's go to where I stay, but only if you wish to join me." Adam runs his hand along Nicolette's face. Nicolette smiles, You're the only one who has shown that they give a damn about me." "Then stay with me," Adam states lowly. He is close to her. Nicolette can hear his heartbeat. She closes her eyes to listen to the purr of his voice. Adam slides his arms around her waist and lowers his head. He kisses along her exposed shoulder. "Come on Nicolette join me," his voice purrs into her ear. She nods her head yes. She smiles, "instead of being around here. I want to stay with you."

Adam turns her towards him. She stands wearing Adam's coat. Adam is wearing a short jacket. He slides an arm around her waist and takes her to a small bedroom. "Sit down." Nicolette obeys the order. Adam pulls her close to him and punctures her shoulder with his fangs. Nicolette slides her hand through his long blonde curls. He then allows for Nicolette to drink. He allows her take more blood than any ancient would ever allow a student to have. Adam in turn doesn't create a student he creates an equal.

Adam holds her as the change begins. She is terrified. It starts with uncontrollable shaking. Adam fights to calm her as she goes through cold chills, body pain, and the fear of what is happening. She suffers for three hours as he calms her.

Nicolette is now one of them. Adam takes her with him to hunt. They share a kill. She looks at Adam, " did you suffer like that when Tygris bought you into this world?" Adam nods, "I suffered for three days with no one at my side. Tygris refused to complete the change until she knew that Khan and Neo would show." Nicolette looks at Adam, I'm glad you didn't leave me." Adam smiles, "I know how it feels to go through the change alone. That's the reason I stayed and I didn't want you to suffer for as long as I did."

Adam crosses over to her, "you know I care about you." Nicolette slides her arms around his neck, "why do you care about me?" "Because," Adam states simply. Nicole laughs. She walks with him until the royal house comes into view. "Please stay here. I have some business to take care of." Adam walks towards the royal house, Nicolette follows. Adam hears her footsteps and turns to see her standing just inches away. Adam coaxes Nicolette the rest of way. He hopes she will remain farther back from the fight. Adam jumps onto the roof and Nicolette boldly follows. Adam tells her to stay out of sight and don't get near the edge of the roof. Adam and Nicolette sit playing sentry in order to see what is going on. Adam looks at Nicolette confused, "what 's happening?" "They 're preparing for a wedding," Nicolette explains. "Really?" Nicolette sighs at the question, " yeah. I don't whose wedding it is though." Adam giggles, "that's okay maybe we can find out." Adam watches Nicolette lean out in order to see. Adam keeps her from falling off the roof. "What do you see?" "Three elves and a human," Nicolette answers casually. Adam looks out with her, "I see Anne and Trinity but I don't see the third elf." "That's because you're not really looking for it," Nicolette tries to reason. Adam doesn't respond; he is busy listening to the conversation about Nicolette missing. Adam takes Nicolette to the edge of the roof. "I've changed my mind." "About what," Nicolette asks. "Not being seen," Adam replies. Adam jumps to the ground and coaxes Nicolette to do the same. The pair crosses the field halfway before being seen by Matt.

It doesn't seem to matter if Matt seen them Adam thought. He won't be able to do anything. "You can kill that human Nicolette." Nicolette brought Matt to the ground, but before she would kill him she felt someone kick her hard. Nicolette raised herself from the ground in time to see Trinity slam her foot into Nicolette's ribs. Adam is fighting as Nicolette's eyes search for Adam, but he was in a worse fix than she was at the moment.

Adam eyes Jeff, "you aren't strong enough for a fight so why don't you let your precious Anne deal with me." Jeff kicks him along the side of the face. Adam backs away and then goes to slam the palm of his hand into Jeff's face. The shot doesn't connect. Jeff steps nearer to Adam as Adam kicks him in the ribs; "didn't you learn before human, that you cannot fight me." Jeff slams his fist into Adam's ribs. Adam thinks how the hell did Jeff get so fast. During the struggle the bandana falls from where it was tied along Jeff's blonde locks. Adam fights Jeff to the ground, but isn't able to hold him there. "What the hell!" Adam watches Jeff grab his foot and sends him to the ground. Jeff then places his foot along Adam's throat. Adam isn't scared. Trinity holds Nicolette who is screaming. Adam grabs Jeff's foot dropping Jeff's body to the ground. Adam jumps back to his feet holding Jeff by his shirt. "An elf. I should've known," Adam states as he throws Jeff to the ground. Jeff is stunned. Anne kicks Adam in the ribs. Adam is able to retaliate. Adam and Anne fight until Trinity throws Nicolette into the water. Adam then moves to help Nicolette. Adam and Nicolette leave. Anne and Jeff are now standing together, Jeff looks at Anne, "I'm sorry." Anne shakes her head, "don't be you did well. He wasn't even prepared to fight you." Jeff slides his arm around Anne. They walk towards Trinity. Trinity looks towards the woods where Adam and his new friend disappeared, "that vampire was Nicolette." Anne closes her eyes allowing tears to fall. "I know but she has chosen that dog so now she will die like him also."

Anne watches the other young elves join them. Serenity looks towards Mat, "so have you made your decision?" Matt boldly looks towards her, "yes young one I have." "And," She questions. "I'm going to fight. I'm staying." Serenity smiles, "that means you're going to become one of us." Matt nods. Trinity and Matt walk back to the royal house in search of Tesa.

When Trinity reaches Tesa she announces the news. Tesa doesn't try to debate with Matt. Matt has already heard that conversation. Tesa takes Matt out to the same craved out tree followed by Trinity. Tesa performs the ceremony more hastily this time. She knows that she must finish the transformation before she becomes too weak. Tesa finishes the ceremony and then falls to the ground. Tesa looks at Trinity, "child my health is failing and time is almost up. Anne must be wed to the boy tonight. She must receive the throne tonight.

Matt and Trinity help Tesa make it back to the royal house. Anne is sitting in the grass with Jeff at her side. Tesa looks at the boy, "the electric blue remains. That's odd unless it has to with his personality." Anne doesn't see Matt and Trinity go with Tesa up the stairs to her room. Tesa calls Sara, Ryan, Serenity, and the pair of sisters into her room. She asks for Matt and Trinity to stay. She tells them how things should be handles.

Anne sits out on the grass. She has her head along Jeff. "You know t hat my grandmother is going to wed us tonight. I have to tell you something. The clan belongs to me after the wedding." Jeff smiles, "Anne, I figured that out by the way your grandmother was acting. To me it's not about the clan. It's about us." Anne smiles, " so you would stay even if I left the clan." Jeff holds her tight; "I love you. I just want you. Clan or no clan, that doesn't matter. Only you matter."

Trinity steps out of the royal house to collect Anne and Jeff. She takes them back into the royal house. Matt walks with his brother while Trinity takes Anne to see Tesa. Anne enters the room with tears in her eyes. "Child don't cry for me. We knew this would happen some day. I know that you and Trinity believe I broke the rules for you two, but I only returned the kindness and understanding of my mother." "I don't understand what you mean," Anne states. "I stood in your position. Your grandfather was a human until my mother took pity on me and performed the transformation." Anne lowers her head; "I didn't know that." Anne looks at Tesa. Tesa begins to speak before Anne can say anything, "Child, you are strong and tonight you will have the throne." Anne looks at her grandmother's eyes. She can see how badly Tesa wants her to be queen.

The ceremony is set for later that evening. Several different clans will gather together to see the new queen of the Halwrath clan. Everyone within the royal house is preparing for the wedding when it is announced as a double ceremony. Matt and Trinity will also be wed tonight.

Serenity walks into the room where Matt and Jeff prepare for the wedding. She knocks on the inside doorframe. Matt turns to notice Serenity, "hey look at you." Serenity doesn't seem very happy as Matt acknowledges her, "what's wrong little one?" "Tesa knows that Anne isn't sure about becoming queen. If she doesn't I might never see Anne or you again," she states looking towards Jeff with tears in her eyes.

They join the others in front of the royal house, as the ceremony is about to begin. Matt eyes large cats with different patterns along the way. Serenity notices Matt eyeing the animals; "they're King Tigers. They stand four and half feet tall. The clan uses them for protection and hunting."

Khan, Neo, Amy, Trish, Dam and Nicolette watch from the woods. "There's too many of them to attack," Neo states as he watches from the trees. They all decide to leave the area tonight. There is no point in trying to fight the elves tonight. It would surely be suicide.

Jeff and Anne join Matt and Trinity in front of the crowd. Tesa sits watching. Anne looks at her. She doesn't want to take the throne, but she cannot disappoint everyone. Anne watches Jeff and Matt perform the 'swearence'. Now it is she and Trinity's turn Anne know how the words will function. She knows that she will be bonded to Jeff by marriage and blood. Jeff watches as the dagger glides cleanly across the palm of his hand. Matt is next. Jeff's bleeding hand is then placed against Anne's bleeding palm. The pair stands listening to the elder speak. As he talks Jeff glances towards Matt who is standing with his and Trinity's fingers intertwined. He notices the blood slowly gliding down their fingers. They are told that if they do not wish to wed to unlock their hands now. Jeff can feel Anne's hand tighten in his. He returns the gesture.

Jeff listens as the elder starts to speak again. "I bond these two in blood and marriage. They receive my blessing, I grant thee with our beautiful Anne. Anne steps into Jeff's waiting arms as the elder completes the ceremony by wedding Matt and Trinity. Anne looks a Jeff, "I've decided I want to stay in your world. I don't want the throne. I wish to give it to Trinity and your brother." "We could do that," Jeff states without hesitation. "You're not angry," Anne asks. "I said only you matter and nothing else," Jeff states confidently.

Jeff and Anne are now married. Trinity and Matt are also married. The elder now begins to give the throne over to Anne. Trinity's eyes are on Matt as Anne walks over followed by Jeff, "we have decided to give you two the throne." Trinity looks at her, "why?" "Because I no longer want to stay here. I don't like it here anymore. I've already moved my stuff." Trinity is shocked by Anne statement; "you've spent too much time with the humans." As the throne ceremony begins Anne and Jeff interrupt, "we would like for the throne to belong to Trinity and Matt." The elves are shocked as Jeff and Anne watch as Matt and Trinity receive the throne.

Anne looks towards Jeff as he reaches for the reigns of a stallion. Jeff is sitting along its back as he pulls Anne on the horse's back. The pair leaves as Anne grandmother finally passes away. Trinity and Matt are in control of the Halwrath clan as Jeff and Anne ride away towards the moon.


	2. A New Clan

A New Clan

By Silverwolf

Sequel to When Two Worlds Collide

Two years had gone by. Matt and Trinity were married. She had experienced a wedding in the human world. That had been just as odd as the clan wedding had been to Matt. She knew that Anne had also been wed to Jeff in the human world, but she hadn't set eyes on Anne or Jeff since that day. She worried about them constantly especially since she and the clan knew that the creatures that had plagued them years ago were still alive.

Trinity sat holding her daughter. She and Matt had named her Destiny. Destiny was a year old. She glances up from her sleeping child as Matt enters the room. "I have something to tell you." Trinity focuses her attention on her husband, "yes?" " I can tell you that Jeff and Anne are just fine. They've been tracking and killing vampires." Trinity sits patiently, "have they gotten any from the Von Cross family?" Matt frowns, "not that I know of. They have a King Tiger pair." Trinity sighing, "I just hope that they are okay." Matt nods, "me too." Matt takes their sleeping daughter from Trinity just before she gets out of the chair. He cradles her in his arms as she sleeps peacefully.

Trinity stands next to him watching their daughter sleep. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" Matt looks at her, "not really." "I was thinking we should take Destiny to see her aunt and uncle." Matt nods, "There is only one problem. We have no idea here to find him or Anne."

Jeff and Anne were currently in London wandering about on the trail of a member of the Von Cross Family. They had been tracking this monster for a few days since their trail of Adam and Nicolette went cold.

Jeff had now mastered the skills needed to destroy and fight these creatures within six months. Anne watches, as Jeff doesn't give up when the creature has covered his trail. It didn't take long for Jeff to find the area anyway. Anne looked at Jeff confidently, "so do we kill it quick?" Jeff smiles; "it depends upon which creature it is" They walk past a well-lit street in time to see a vampire duck between two buildings. Jeff glances towards Anne; "it's Amy." The pair follows Amy into an old warehouse. It looks as if several creatures have been sleeping in the building. Anne watches Jeff glance towards where Amy is hiding. Amy doesn't seem prepared for a fight. She is terrified. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anne hears the girl scream for the pair to leave. Jeff steps into view. Amy doesn't know about the transformation. She looks at her friend, "please Jeff, go away. I don't want the harm you. I don't want to live like this anymore."

Jeff steps towards Amy, "Ames, let me help you." "GO AWAY!" "No Ames, you need help. You're not ready to be alone." Amy lets out a hiss from her hiding spot. "I don't want to hurt you. Go away. We were once friends so I'm trying to warn you." Jeff looks at her, "The same way Adam warned me. He tried to drown me, Ames. Do you know what the others are capable of? Come to me Ames. I'm gonna try to help you." While Jeff speaks to her he scans her memory. She was forced into this life. This means she can be helped. "Ames, I can help you. I don't stand before you as your human friend. I stand before you as an elf trying to help you instead of destroy you." Amy steps forward, "you're an elf?" Jeff watches Anne reveals herself. Amy starts to panic as Jeff catches her with great speed. He pins Amy to the floor. " Chill Ames. I didn't come here to harm you. I want to help you." Anne watches Jeff try to calm the struggling creature without harming her or himself. Anne step forwards until she is standing next to Jeff. "Amy, look, Hun you were forced into living like this by a creature who doesn't give a damn about you." Anne looks at Amy's tear stained face, "what if I could give you the life you started with back?" Amy stops sobbing and Jeff allows her to get to her feet. Anne looks at her sincerely; "you have been offered your life back. Do you accept?" Amy eyes brighten. "I accept."

It takes forty-five minutes to bring Amy out of the vampire's world and back into the human world. Jeff knows that the only reason it is possible for Amy to gain her humanity back is because she did not choose to become a vampire. The pair then takes Amy home and return to London in search of the rest of the group.

As they return to the warehouse they realize that it now provides a place for Neo, Khan, Adam, Trish and Nicolette to sleep. The pair begins to search outside the warehouse. Khan and Neo are awaked by a sudden noise of an alley cat. They slowly drift back to sleep.

Jeff enters the warehouse through a busted window. Anne follows. Jeff watches Trish sleep along the floor. Anne watches as Jeff snatches Trish from her resting spot and takes her outside before she can voice her fear. Trish tries to fight Jeff but doesn't have very much success. The sounds of her struggle wake the others from their slumber. Neo and Khan step through the door. Adam and Nicolette slide out through the window. Nicolette looks at Anne and back against the building. Adam steps towards Jeff. Jeff holds Trish within his grasp as he acknowledges Adam. Adam slides himself next to Jeff and kicks his hand freeing Trish. Trish runs to Khan. She stands with Khan and Neo as Adam is slammed against the building. Adam tries the fight but he can't quite bring himself out of his dazed state.

Jeff feels another vampire grab his shirt. He turns to see Khan; "boy didn't I state before that I would help you stare at yourself." Jeff buries his knee into Khan only to have Adam grab him from behind. He then uses the strength of Adam to be able to get both feet up and bury them into Khan's ribs. Khan glances towards Neo. He is busy fighting Anne. Jeff then buries his fingers in between Adam's ribs and pulls them up breaking a few ribs in their path. Adam gives up on trying to hold Jeff. Anne buries her fingers under Khan's jaw she tries to catch a hold of the bone but doesn't have any success.

Jeff steps back from Adam, "you started this war by messing with Anne. This isn't just a clan battle anymore. This is personal." Adam growls in response. Jeff eyes another figure appearing slowly. The vampires begin to back off as a young elf appears. They prepare to fight all three elves, but decide it would be better to leave when the young elf standing before them reveals a crossbow.

As the group bails out of the fight Jeff watches the young elf standing in front of him. The elf doesn't seem to claim a clan. Anne glances towards him studying the details of his appearance. She concludes he isn't grown yet. She looks at his long hair braided tightly along his back. She eyes the quartet of streaked colors within the braid. These colors are repeated along both sides of the waist length braid. She can see blue, red, green, and finally white. His hair hangs just in front of his eyes in the front of blue his eyes.

He leaves following the vampires, but not without eying Anne and Jeff. As Jeff and Anne head back towards a hotel Anne tells Jeff stories she has heard about the young elf. Jeff listens to the story of an orphan raised by the high priestess of his clan. The boy was trained to fight with magic that remains 'unmastered' by most elves his age. Anne smiles, "his name is unknown to many he is known as the Rogue Elf or Tyran. Jeff looks at her, "how old is the boy?" "Seventeen." Jeff shakes his head to Anne's response, "why would anyone pursue this war that young?" Anne shrugs. She doesn't know the answer. Jeff looks at Anne, "so what am I known as?" Anne hesitates for a moment. She knows that word for an elf created in the means of Jeff isn't meant to be polite, but there isn't really another word. "The word for an elf who was born a human is Zyrif. The queen is known as a Sultriss and the king is known as Sultan." Jeff nods, "okay so a what word will they use for you. " Anne sighs, "a royal who gave away the throne is known as a Prytran. A servant is known as a Nex and vampires are called Pardells." Anne pauses for a moment; "except for the kind we have been fighting. Those are Paradells."

Jeff smiles as Anne walks at his side. "So do you think that your clan is happy with a Nex as Sultriss and a Zyrif as Sultan?" Anne sighs, "not really, but as Prytran I have lost all status in my clan. I am no longer allowed to even claim the Halwrath as my clan." Jeff nods and then smiles, "I feel smart now." Anne giggles, "you were smart to start with." Jeff smirks, "I know but now I can speak elf." Anne shakes her head; "eight words aren't going to make you able to hold a conversation. Besides only the elders speak Wrath as a first language." Jeff looks at her puzzled, "what Wrath?" Anne smiles, "the language title." Jeff smiles, "oh, then how do I say hello in Wrath?" "Helenar," Anne responds as Jeff slides an arm around her. Anne looks into his bright green eyes, "Sen mar nome." Jeff is puzzled. Anne laughs, "I love you." Jeff smirks, "din sigh." Anne giggles, "who taught you the words 'I know'?" Jeff looks at her with a mischievous smile, "Serenity."

As they reach the hotel Jeff has a feeling that they are bring watched. Anne enters the hotel and Jeff follows after his eyes don't notice anyone. As they walk down an empty hall to their room Jeff looks at Anne, "are there any more clans that speak Wrath besides your clan I mean?" Anne smiles, "I was born to the Halwrath clan. But the Celestrians, Tolerentarians, and the Senace also speak Wrath." Jeff nods, "that's cool. Do you think our friend speaks Wrath?" Anne shrugs as Jeff enters into their room behind her.

By this time Lee has taken Destiny to her room. Matt sits with Trinity upon the balcony of the royal house. They are both worried about Jeff and Anne. Matt places a hand on Trinity's shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine." Trinity shakes her head, "then why do you worry also?" Matt doesn't know how to answer that question. Jen walks over to the pair.

She waits until Matt acknowledges her presence. "Sir, you shouldn't worry they are fine. Your brother and Anne both. They're building quite a reputation by slaughtering vampires. They've even destroyed some of the Von Cross family elders." Matt dismisses Jen to tend to her duties about the house. Trinity smiles but still allows a few tears to be seen. Matt embraces her, "I miss my brother and you must miss Anne."

Adam lies across a bed as the first rays of the sun appear through the window. Nicolette lies with him. Khan's voice can be heard form somewhere in the hall, "get your lazy asses up!" Adam watches Nicolette begin to stir as Khan appears in the doorway, "wake up!" Adam turns away. He tries to wake Nicolette. Adam glances towards a makeshift cell in the corner. Khan steps into the room and begins to shake Nicolette violently. Adam has left the bed by now and stands in front of the cell kicking the child inside. "Wake up. It's time to go on your leash. Tranquility, tell me where's your brother." He kicks her again. Tranquility pushes herself against the wall. "Canis I don't have to tell you anything." Adam kicks her again. "Don't you think that you should playing pretend not mouthing off to your guard. " Tranquility looks at Adam, "dese canis." Adam walks over to Nicolette who stands laughing." "What did she say?" "Bad dog," Nicolette states through a fit of laughter. Adam looks at Tranquility, "for that you won't eat tonight." The child boldly looks at Adam, "se kay nomen." "What?" Nicolette steps towards Adam, "she says 'I never do anyway'. She's a little brat. Why do we keep her?" "Sirious," Adam states plainly. "Who is Sirious?" Adam smiles, "the last member of the Senace and the only one who poses a threat."

Sirious rides through the woods until he reaches the territory of the Halwrath clan. "Finally," he mutters to himself. As his horse crosses the wooden planks of the bridge he notices there is difference within the clan. Servants who were once happy to perform their duties now complain about them. As Sirious enters the clan's territory he hears complaints about the Sultan. Sirious hears the word zyrif echo from most of the people. He knew what a zyrif was. Sirious turns and prepares to leave as he is approached by several elves with their blades drawn. They make Sirious lower himself from the horse. A nex held its reigns as they walk Sirious to the balcony of the royal house. They force him to his knees as the Sultan begins to speak.

Sirious eyes the raven curls which are streaked only in the front with blonde. He doesn't speak when the Sultan asks him to reveal himself. He waits until the Sultriness' brown eyes meet his own. "I am Sirious, last of the Senace. I am begging you to help me free my sister from the paradells." Matt glances towards Trinity who has started to speak. She stops as Matt begins to speak, "The Senace were destroyed. Your fight doesn't concern me. They aren't bothering my clan. Find her yourself." Sirious stands his ground, "she is only four. Those creatures won't allow her to live very long." Matt looks at the boy; "I don't care." He turns to the elves holding Sirious, "Get him out of my sight!" Trinity steps forward as Sirious is brought to his feet and escorted away.

Trinity tries to reason with her husband as she watches the others remove the young elf. She is surprised Matt didn't offer help. The discussion ends without success.

Sirious chooses to head back to London. He hopes that he can find help there. He sits along the end of the city as he watches a black stallion step into the city. Sirious eyes the pair along the animal's back. He decides to go after them even though his horse doesn't stand a chance in catching the Clydesdale. Sirious whistles hoping they heard him.

Jeff slows the horse to the sound of a whistle. Anne looks around to see a Mustang come to a stop near them. Sirious looks at the pair, "helenar." Jeff smirks, "helenar." Sirious looks at Jeff, "you understand Wrath?" "Yes, is there something I can do for you?" Sirious looks confused; "you're an elf? I've never seen an elf that looks like you." Jeff looks at Sirious, "yes." Anne cackles with laughter. Sirious looks towards her, "Anne?" Anne smiles, "yes." Sirious returns her smile; "do you remember me?" Anne looks at him, "Sirious?" Sirious grins, "yes." "How are you?" Sirious sighs, "not so good. The clan is dead and that dog has my sister." Anne glances towards Jeff, "Sirious, This is my husband Jeff." Sirious nods and then starts to speak, "I need your help Anne." Jeff looks at him, "if it involves Adam. We're in." Sirious sighs, "I need help freeing my sister from that creature." Jeff cuts in, "alright. Do you know where they are? Sirious looks confused, "What?" Jeff smirks, "the paradells." Sirious nods, "I know where to find one." Jeff laughs, "then we'll start with just one."

Sirious, Jeff, and Anne continue with Sirious in the lead. He leads them to an abandoned hotel, "second floor." Jeff looks at Anne, "ready?" Anne nods, "we need a way up." Jeff stands along the back of the horse and pulls himself onto the balcony. He then reaches for Anne and helps her to join him along the balcony. Sirious follows.

Anne slides through a broken window. Jeff follows with Sirious close behind. They find Trish alone within the room. Jeff gasps her wrists tightly preventing her escape. "I don't want to have to kill you." Trish continues to fight despite Jeff's words. "I want to help you. You know that you don't want this life." Trish nods with tears streaming from her eyes. Anne steps closer, "you must say that you want your life back." Trish nods, "I do." Sirious helps Jeff and Anne give Trish her human existence back. Then the group escorts Trish home.

Jeff and Anne step out of the building only to discover that the rest of the group has returned for Trish. Neo, Khan, and Adam hang back as Nicolette closes the space between her and Anne. Neo rushes Jeff only to have Jeff's dagger buried between his ribs. Jeff kills Neo quickly and prepares for the next fight. Anne and Nicolette are trading shots as Adam slowly creeps up next to Nicolette. Khan is fighting Jeff as Anne kills Nicolette. Adam takes Anne's feet out from under her. She buries the dagger into his ribs as Adam fights to hold her to the ground. Adam has her pinned to the ground as he reaches for his own dagger. He places the dagger along Anne's throat and allows it to begin to pierce the skin as Anne closes her eyes and takes a breath. Sirious kicks Adam. Adam begins to go after leaving Anne lying along the ground. Adam catches Sirious for a brief moment. "Sirious the Tyran. Ha." Sirious looks at Adam, "dese canis." Adam rushes Sirious slamming him back against the side of the hotel. "How does an orphan get a sister who is so much younger?" Adam is face to face with Sirious as he asks the question. "My parents left me in the Senace territory. They orphaned me, but the High Priestess of the clan didn't. When her daughter was born I claimed her as my sister. NOW LET ME GO YOU BEAST!" Sirious forces Adam to let go of him. Jeff is checking on Anne as Adam and Khan escape.

Trinity sits alone on the balcony of the royal house holding Destiny. She hears the rumors of Lottie. Trinity sits translating the rumors of the Vengeance Warrior. Matt steps out onto the balcony, "they are happy about someone named Lottie." Trinity smiles, "Lottie isn't a name it is a title. Lottie means Vengeance Warrior. The title has three variations. Lottie is a male, Lido is a female, and Lotis is a child." Matt is puzzled. Trinity's smile widens, "It's Wrath. And there is a pair, Lido and Lottie."

Sirious looks at Anne, "I'm sorry he got away." Anne gives halfhearted smile, "we'll get him get time." Sirious glances towards Anne, "one paradell is dead." Anne hears Jeff sigh, "what Hun? Jeff sighs again, "the one a wanted got away." Anne shakes her head and looks towards Sirious, "the parix is dead also." Jeff looks at Anne, what's a parix?" Anne smiles, "Nicolette was a parix. It is an elf who chooses to become a paradell."

Sirious walks with Anne and Jeff. Jeff takes the reigns of their horse. Sirious calls his horse. The trio is off on a different adventure as they track Khan and Adam through the woods. Anne begins to slowly fall asleep along the horse's back. Jeff looks towards Sirious, "they would easier to track in the morning." Sirious nods in agreement and follows Jeff back to a hotel. Jeff regards Sirious for the last time that night, "are you staying somewhere?" Sirious nods, "will you be here in the morning?" Jeff nods. Sirious smirks, "then I will see you then." As Sirious starts of on his own Jeff shuts the door while holding Anne.

He carries Anne over to the bed and gently lays her down. Jeff smiles towards her sleeping form; "tomorrow I promise I'll kill Adam."

Adam sits along the low swung branch of a tree. At the tree's base stands Tranquility. She doesn't even acknowledge Adam when he calls her name. This time he tries a different tactic to deal with the stubborn child, "I saw big brother today. He brought friends with him. He was looking for you." Tranquility acknowledges Adam's words but doesn't give him a reply. Adam allows for an apple to fall from the tree. Tranquility picks it up and begins to eat it greedily. Adam laughs, "you act like that." Tranquility doesn't reply. She pulls at the rope tied at her ankle. Adam sighs, "sorry about that kid but you and I both know if we don't make you stay you'll run away." Tranquility turns her bright blue-green eyes towards the tree branch. Adam knocks another apple from the tree. Tranquility snatches it off the ground and eats it.

Adam looks at her, "you're not so bad when I fill your belly." Tranquility looks at Adam, "dese canis." Adam sighs, "awe kid I'm not that bad. I'm feeding you, aren't I?" "One meal, dese canis!" Digh nome Sirious!" Adam laughs, "You keep talking in that language rug rat 'cause it doesn't bother me." Tranquility looks at Adam, Sirious will kill you." Adam laughs, "is that what you said?" Tranquility looks away, "bense." Adam smirks, "I'll take that as a 'yes' rug rat." Tranquility shakes her head; "it was a 'yes' you dog!"

Jeff awakes early that morning, but Anne is still sleeping. Jeff hears a low knock at the door and opens it. Sirious stands there waiting for Jeff to address him. Jeff snatches Sirious inside as Khan passes by the door.

"What was that about?" Jeff looks at Sirious; "did you notice anyone following you?" Sirious shakes his head, "no why?" Jeff replies, "because somehow Khan had found us." Sirious looks towards Anne, "is Adam with him?" Jeff peeks out the window, "no Adam and no child." Sirious sighs and glances towards Anne, "she still sleeping?" "Yeah," Jeff replies. Sirious watches Jeff keep his eyes on Khan as Khan passes by the room once more. He notices that Khan is searching for a room Jeff looks towards Sirious, "he knows we're here. He doesn't seem to know exactly where though." Jeff watches Anne begins to stir from sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead." Anne blinks but doesn't seem very much awake as she smiles towards Jeff. "Khan has come looking for us." Anne doesn't respond, but does seem to be becoming nervous. Jeff looks at Sirious, we have to get out of here without Khan knowing." Sirious looks at Jeff, "Anne's not aware enough to teleport on her own." Jeff walks towards Anne and then looks back at Sirious, "get yourself out of trouble. I'll take Anne with me."

Trinity steps out into the field surrounding the royal house. She uses a pool of water to conduct a location spell. She sits quietly by the pool as images of Anne and Jeff can be seen.

_Jeff is no longer as innocent as Trinity once believed. She notes the usual tattoos, dark jeans, and even the electric blue streaks along his blonde hair. Yet even though his appearance had not changed he had changed._

_ He and Anne were now bolder than they were two years ago. They were no longer innocent and the scars of battle could be seen in a few places. Anne closed her eyes and sat sweetly along a tree branch. Jeff sits next to her with his eyes towards the fading sun. The pair isn't enjoying a romantic sunset they are waiting for Adam. It was promised that he would die tonight and Jeff seems determined to keep his promise true._

Matt's voice causes Trinity to lose her concentration and with it fades the image in the pool. She doesn't look towards him as he slides his arm around his waist. Trinity turns her eyes towards the setting sun. She calls out in her thoughts for Anne or Jeff to answer, but she senses they have masked their thoughts form others.

"What's wrong?" Trinity glances towards the pool of water, "I miss Anne." Matt sighs, "Babe, Anne gave everything away. Therefore, she receives no status in the clan They outcast themselves. You know this as much as I." Trinity turns towards Matt with tears in her eyes, "so you disown your own brother." Matt shakes his head; "I do as I must." Trinity pulls away from Matt's embrace, "I thought you would give a damn! You don't! You would let your own blood die as if you didn't know him while you watch!" "I never said that I would let someone harm Jeff!" The tears are pouring down Trinity's face as she forces her eyes to meet Matt's, "I thought you should know the warriors the clan speak of are Jeff and Anne. They are the ones destroying the Von Cross family not the clan."

Trinity heads away from the royal house. She enters the woods unknowingly to the kingdom. Trinity steps into the lake where she and Anne had once spent their time. The water is cold and suddenly she doesn't feel so alone anymore.

Adam drops from the tree by the lake. "Hello Trinity." She doesn't know where to run. She glances towards the other side of the lake. "Please run. It will make killing you so much more fun. Maybe you wish to fight. Don't even start because you will lose." Appearing form behind the tree is a young girl. "Trinity, I thought you would like to meet Tranquility. She is the child that your loving husband didn't bother to save." Trinity watches Tranquility pull at the rope holding her ankle to the tree, "you're a sick creature! You bring a child with you to a battle!" Adam laughs, "not a battle, a murder. I'm gonna make her watch me kill you."

Before Adam can enter the water he is kicked in the ribs. Adam is on his knees, facing the ground; one arm covers his ribs as the next kick connects against his jaw. Adam lies along the ground. He grabs his assailant's foot only to have them kick him for the other one.

Trinity watches as Anne works to free the child. Anne then motions for Trinity to come towards her. Trinity begins, but is not sure footed enough to make it out of the water without falling. Anne helps Trinity to her feet. "Is that Jeff fighting Adam?" Anne smiles at Trinity's question, "the one and only." Jeff continues to abuse Adam until Adam pulls his dagger. The dagger slices into Jeff, but he doesn't respond to the pain. Jeff kicks the dagger from Adam's hand. Adam is shocked as Jeff pulls his own dagger and buries it into Adam's ribs repeatedly. Jeff then finishes Adam off. He steps away from Adam's body.

Anne looks towards where Adam lies dead as blood flows into the lake's water. Jeff then sits by the lake and looks over how bad the dagger glided through his skin. The wound is shallow but painful.

Matt arrives with several on the clan's warriors. He takes Trinity with him without setting eyes upon either Anne or Jeff. "You're welcome," Jeff yells sarcastically. Matt turns towards Jeff; "you placed your hand s on the Queen. Actually I should throw you to your death." Jeff smirks, "Sultriss." Matt doesn't say anything. As he and Trinity ride back to the royal house she tries to tell of how Jeff saved her life.

Anne sits next to Jeff. She tears the end of her long shirt and dips it in the water. Anne then unbuttons Jeff's shirt and slides it from his body. She begins the clean the wounds and uses another piece of her shirt to cover them. Jeff lays his head in her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair.

Anne allows Jeff to remain lying there with his head along her lap. She knows he won't look at her because of the tears. "It's all over. Adam's gone," she whispers. She can feel tears fall along her long skirt.

Lee, Jen, and Ryan sit along the balcony of the royal house. Jen and Lee talk while Ryan watches the Sultan return with his wife. Trinity doesn't seem very happy from what he can see. Ryan rushes from the balcony, through the house to the clan's warriors. He stays quiet as he watches the warriors talk. Their conversation is about the condition of the Sultriss. She sits upon the white horse silently. Ryan notes that she is drenched.

Trinity leaves them to their conversation as she lowers herself from the horse and walks into the royal house. Ryan follows behind her. Lee runs to get her new clothes as Jen sits with her.

"What happened ma'am? You seem upset." Trinity looks at Jen; "I've made a mistake. I hope that now I can fix it." Jen sighs, "What do you mean?" Jen begins to clean the small scrapes along Trinity. "I wanted to get away from the kingdom's troubles so I took a walk out where Anne used to go. I was standing in the water when Adam appeared." Trinity holds back the tears; "Jeff and Anne saved me from Adam, but... but Matt thinks they are the ones who did the damage." Jen tries to comfort Trinity, "you have small cuts along your body and you're drenched in water. Can you blame Matt?" Trinity shakes her head; "I talked to him. He listened somewhat, but I think that he's going do something to Anne and Jeff." Jed steps away leaving the Sultriss with her thoughts.

Anne rises to her feet as Jeff reaches for the reigns of the horse. Jeff places Tranquility on its back and then helps Anne upon the stallion. Jeff holds its reigns as they walk away for the battle.

Jeff stops the stallion as he hears the sound of footsteps. Jeff watches Sirious come into view holding the reigns of his horse behind him. Jeff acknowledges Sirious. Anne watches Jeff reach for Tranquility and places her on the ground.

Tranquility runs happily to Sirious. "I have to tell you something." Jeff nods, "what?" Sirious sighs, "the reason they captured Tranquility was so they could have me." Jeff is puzzled, "what would they want with you?" Sirious sighs, "I'm magic's balance. If they kill me they can bring the world into chaos." Jeff nods showing that he understands what Sirious means. Sirious smirks, "thank you for your help and the return of my sister." Jeff nods, "just want to know where you were." Sirious nods, "after Khan found us I decided to travels along to low lands and search out other warriors who were banished in the same fashion you were. I fund several warriors who wish to join your cause. I also include myself in your war. I am in debt to you and so I choose to join you in order to repay my debt." Jeff accepts his offer.

Anne turns to see others approach. They choose to be a part of Jeff's war. Jeff looks towards Anne; "this makes eight not including the child." Tranquility sits on Sirious' horse. She stands suddenly, "all hail our King and Queen!" The warriors bow. Jeff mounts the horse. Sirious mounts his horse. The pair of horses take point as the newly formed clan leaves.

Matt gathers the clan's warriors in order to take down Jeff, Anne, and the young rogue who appeared in front of him several days ago. Ryan runs into the royal house to tell Trinity. He reaches her as the warriors prepare to leave.

Trinity rushes out of the royal house. "Matt! Matt! No! I won't have you harming the innocent!" Matt mounts his horse. The warriors begins to mount their horses. Trinity steps in front of the group of warriors, "any warriors that leave that clan ground in pursuit of Jeff, Anne, or the boy will be banished! You will hold no status! You will become the enemy! She then sets her eyes on Matt, "if you hunt your own blood I will not allow anyone to help you. I told you before what happened. Those who do not believe me may go back to the lake and discover that I speak the truth."

The warriors leave Matt alone as he leaves for the lake. They do not follow.

Matt sets out in search of anything that tells of what Trinity states. He discovers a badly mutilated body. He searches in the area only to discover that Trinity spoke the truth. He leaves back for Halwrath clan's territory.

Matt travels along the path only meet up with Khan. "Hello Sultan. Where's your baby brother?" Matt hits the ground as Khan snatches him from the horse. "I've been wanting to kill you," Khan states with laughter. Khan kicks Matt in the ribs. Matt is on the ground within minutes and Khan still hasn't given up his assault.

Suddenly Khan is thrown to the ground. Jeff kicks him hard throwing him off balance. "You were going to help me stare at myself? Now it's my turn to return the favor," Jeff announces as he throws Khan against a tree. Matt moves to get away form the fight as Sirious catches him and brings him in front of Anne. Sirious forces Matt to his knees, "bow to the Sultriss of the Spades." Matt doesn't understand as several other warriors appear. Jeff kills Khan and walks over towards Anne. "What brother, you surprised?" Anne smiles, "you're in our territory now young Sultan. Do you ask anything of us?" Matt watches Jeff call the other warriors to hold Matt as Sirious now stands at his side, "excuse me if I don't introduce my young sorcerer, but I feel you have already met him. You denied him help, remember brother?" Matt smiles, "You have fifteen Jeff but we have fifty." Jeff smiles, "yes, you have the bigger army, but I have the better army. Do you know what Spade means in Wrath? Outcast!" Sirious laughs. "Get him out of my sight!" The warriors comply with their Sultan's orders.

Matt returns stating his apologies to Trinity. She accepts him with open arms. Away from the clan he tells her of the new clan and the land. "I know why she claimed the land. It is hers by her family name. She has rights to it still." Matt looks at Trinity, "when I set eyes on Anne I sensed something she didn't want me to know, but I think Destiny may soon have a cousin." Trinity nods, "that must be why Anne finally claimed the land."

Anne would give birth to a daughter. Her name would be Lido. Matt and Trinity have not been near the Spade's territory. Trinity will have a son whom they will name Sultry. Matt will change somewhat upon his tactics of ruling the clan.


End file.
